


The Emperor's Favorite

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Kylux Ancient Rome AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Emperor Hux, M/M, Sexual Tension, ancient rome au, senator ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Sequel to "The Saturnalia Offering" Kylux ancient Rome auKylo Ren slowly followed the flattened path made by forward advance of his legion riding ahead of him. They were starting to truly break away from civilization with the mountains in their sights. Kylo felt most comfortable in his current state, on his horse, wearing his faded crimson tunic and plain breeches underneath. The iron mail armor covering his chest and the sword at his side were familiar weights. Even though Kylo Ren had become successful in the realm of Roman politics, he always felt more in his element away from the civilian world.





	The Emperor's Favorite

Kylo Ren slowly followed the flattened path made by forward advance of his legion riding ahead of him. They were starting to truly break away from civilization with the mountains in their sights. Kylo felt most comfortable in his current state, on his horse, wearing his faded crimson tunic and plain breeches underneath. The iron mail armor covering his chest and the sword at his side were familiar weights. Even though Kylo Ren had become successful in the realm of Roman politics, he always felt more in his element away from the civilian world.

Indeed, he felt especially at ease, because he had released many burdens before leaving Rome. He had divorced his wife and settled the remaining debts he had with her family. The marriage had been unhappy, and it was a relief. He had also made efforts to reconcile his troubled relationship with his mother, since he had left his young son in her care for the duration of his absence. If he were to be honest with himself, his son was the only person he would miss while he was with the legion. Of course, that was only because the emperor had come along on this mission. Kylo Ren smiled to himself, looking forward to showing Hux the right way of doing things away from the formal trappings of Rome.

“Excuse me, sir,” a voice came from behind him.

Kylo turned his head, and saw that it was one of the prostitutes who were following the legion. He felt sorry for them even if they came along by their own volition, since most of them kept up on foot with the men on horseback except for a lucky few that hitched a ride on carts.

“Looking for any company later?” she asked.

Kylo Ren smiled. “No thanks. I have brought my bedwarmer along with me on this journey. But if you find any fresh berries on your way to the camp, bring them to me and I will buy them off you.”

She nodded and returned to sizing up the rest of the soldiers for any possible prospects.

“Did I just hear that correctly?” an irritated voice approached behind him.

The emperor maneuvered his horse to ride at Kylo’s side. His face was flushed from the fresh air and his pale skin showed the first hints of sunburn.

“Well, hello there,” said Kylo flirtatiously.

“Don’t, well hello me,” said Hux. “Did you just call me your bedwarmer?”

“Yes,” said Kylo, unabashedly.

“You know that woman is going to tell everyone you said that,” said Hux.

“So?” said Kylo. “Everyone already knows. It’s not like you’re even trying to hide it.”

The emperor clenched the reigns in his hands. Kylo could not help but admire how handsome he was, even with his face twisted in frustration. Orange stubble colored his cheeks along with the pink flush that came with every shift in the man’s emotions. He still managed to look the part of the emperor, even dressed in more practical attire. His tunic was made from a richer fabric than Kylo’s, and his armor gleamed from meticulous polishing.

“I’m not trying to hide it,” said Hux. “The point is that you are my bedwarmer and not the other way around.”

“Oh,” said Kylo rolling his eyes. “This argument again.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” said Hux with annoyance.

“You’re cute thinking that riding along with my legion and sleeping in my tent makes me your bedwarmer,” said Kylo with a chuckle. “I think it’s clear to everyone but you.”

Hux scoffed at him. “I am your emperor. Even if you are in charge of this legion, the entire army is mine by principle. So this is my legion and the tent we sleep in is my tent, because everything belonging to this army belongs to me. Including you.”

“Oh please,” said Kylo. “Just because something belongs to you in name, doesn’t mean it truly belongs to you in practice. You are completely out of your depth here. That’s why you came with me to watch how things are done.”

Hux’s eyes filled with fury. He grabbed Kylo’s sleeve.

“Now you listen here, Senator Ren,” said Hux, heatedly. “I am your emperor and you will treat me with respect.”

“But I do respect you,” said Kylo, still completely calm.

“How about acting like it, then?” demanded the emperor.

“You seemed to be quite satisfied with my respect for you last night,” said Kylo, mischievously.

“I mean in public!” said Hux.

“Oh,” said Kylo. “You want me to suck your cock in front of the whole legion? I’d do it. My men aren’t the type to be surprised by such displays. But we can still stop for a few minutes if you’re that desperate.”

Kylo licked his lips, and Hux scolded his cock for twitching with interest.

“N-no,” said the emperor, turning bright red. “You know what I mean!”

“Well, respect goes both ways,” said Kylo. “And if you continue this attitude, the only thing you’ll be riding for the rest of this trip is your horse.”

Hux paled in shock and let go of Kylo’s sleeve.

“That’s .  . . we don’t even have any lube, so that’s an empty threat,” said Hux with the slight shake in his voice betraying him.

“Is it?” asked Kylo with a smirk. “Maybe I brought a jar of your favorite in my pack.”

Kylo gestured to the small pack of belongings on his horse. Hux looked at it with intense interest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Hux.

“I kept getting distracted sucking your cute nipples and squeezing your cock,” said Kylo much louder than Hux would have preferred within earshot of others. “And I thought I would save it.”

“Save it to bargain with me you mean,” said Hux. “What is it you want?”

The senator knew exactly how to push the emperor’s buttons.

“It’s simple,” said Kylo. “Just admit that you came along as my lover and that you would be frightened and lost without me …  And maybe a kiss as well. ”

Hux laughed. “You really have some nerve. Why can’t you be like the emperors’ favorites in all of the old stories and willingly give up some of your dignity in order to be bedecked in fine clothing and gifts.”

Kylo laughed even louder. “If that’s really what you wanted, you would have chosen one of those men who kept stealing from your armory after you fell asleep.”

Hux grimaced. “You know what I mean. I like you. I don’t want anyone else. But, why can’t you accept what comes along being the emperor’s lover?

The teasing flicker left Kylo’s eyes for a moment, and he looked at Hux seriously.

"Because I am interested in having Armitage Hux as my lover, emperor of Rome or not,” said Kylo.

The breath caught in Hux’s throat, and he looked away from Kylo. They rode in silence for a moment.

“Well,” said Kylo. “Do you want the jar tonight or not?”

Hux exhaled with irritation. He leaned as close to Kylo as he could without falling off his horse and whispered in his ear.

“I am your bedwarmer,” said Hux begrudgingly.

Kylo smiled. “And?”

“I would be frightened and lost without you,” said Hux.

“And what else?” said Kylo with a victorious grin.

Hux leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss against Kylo’s mouth. The senator beamed with delight, and Hux glared at him as he pulled away.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” asked Kylo.

Hux exhaled angrily.

“So what was it you came to tell me, anyway?” asked Kylo. “Did the leading group have anything to report? Did any of our scouts report back?”

“You should know since this is your legion,” said Hux, voice dripping with contempt.

Kylo sighed. “Armitage, just tell me. I know you just came from there.”

“Why would I know about what the scouts had to say?” said Armitage with fury. “I’m just here to roll around with you at night after all.”

“Armitage,” Kylo reached out to touch the emperor.

Hux rode away before Kylo could reach him. The senator shook his head.

“I guess I have to go ask them myself,” said Kylo.

* * *

Kylo rode to his commander at the front of the group. The man’s big muscled arms were barely contained in his tunic. Kylo knew him to be one of his most reliable men, so when Kylo looked at where the man was leading them, he raised an eyebrow.

“Just why is it that we have gone off course?” asked Kylo.

Finn looked at the senator quizzically.

“The emperor altered our route based on the reports of the scouts,” said Finn. “I was under the impression that he was going to tell you this.”

Kylo grimaced.

“Is there a problem?” asked Finn.

“No,” said Kylo. “No problem.”   
  


* * *

Kylo glared angrily ahead for the rest of the journey. They arrived ahead of schedule at the chosen location for that evening’s camp site. When Kylo finally was able to speak to the scouts, it turned out that they had witnessed hostile locals hiding in the in the forest near their previously planned course. Hux had altered the path to avoid them. When Kylo entered the large tent that he shared with the emperor, he sighed at the smug look on the man’s face. The emperor looked at him expectantly.

“Fine,” said Kylo. “You are better at fieldwork than I originally thought.”

The emperor crossed his arms and stepped closer to the senator. The men had removed their armor and weapons but were still in their dusty travelling clothes. Hux held his haughty expression for a moment before it slid off his face.

“Only because I learned from you,” Hux reluctantly conceded.

Kylo’s eye’s widened in disbelief at such an admission coming out of his emperor’s mouth.

“From me?” asked Kylo in bewilderment.

“I read the records of your observations from previous campaigns,” said the emperor. “Your advice on moving through unconquered territory by sometimes breaking formation in favor of adapting to the environment was especially insightful. And now I see why it can be necessary.”

Kylo chuckled. “I wrote about that topic two years ago. Just how far back did you read my journals?”

The emperor flushed slightly. “I’ve read everything you’ve ever written.”

The senator raised his eyebrows. The emperor looked abashedly away from Kylo’s gaze.

“I don’t agree with everything you wrote,” said Hux. “But I admire your ability to think flexibly as well as your efforts to understand the motivations behind the actions of both allies and foes.”

“That sounded oddly like a compliment,” Kylo smirked.

“Yes,” said Hux straightening his posture. “A compliment from your emperor. Sometimes you forget that I am not just an ordinary man.”

“But you are just an ordinary man,” said Kylo with a smile. “And I am the only who remembers that.”

Hux’s eyes flashed angrily.

“And that is why you enjoy my company so much,” said Kylo. “As much as you pretend otherwise.”

“Hmm,” said Hux. “And let’s say if that were the case, why is it that you enjoy my company? Other than the fact you enjoy the notion of bedding the emperor.”

Kylo smiled as he moved over to their sleeping space in corner of the tent. He patted the soft cot, and looked at Hux expectantly. Hux scolded himself for how quickly he obeyed the silent command of those seductive dark eyes. When Hux sat next to him, Kylo placed his hand on the emperor’s thigh.

“If you just see me as an ordinary man,” said Hux. “What do you get out of this?”

“This  _what_?” asked Kylo with a dark smile.

Hux’s face flushed. “You know what I’m talking about!”

“You are the one who originally initiated all of _this_ ,” said Kylo. “So, I am all ears.”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to continue,” said Hux unable to keep his voice from shaking slightly.

“Continue what exactly?” Kylo insisted.

Hux could not bear to meet his eyes. “As much as you would give me.”

“Armitage?” asked Kylo more gently this time.

“Do you know you are driving me mad?” said Hux. “There used to be a time where I could close my eyes during a quiet moment and not think about you.”

Kylo’s thumb rubbed circles on the emperor’s leg.

“And you’re just … ” Armitage stumbled. “Everyone loves you. And you can pretty much have anything you want.”

Kylo pressed his other hand against Hux’s stubbled cheek, and Hux reluctantly looked into those eyes that haunted his dreams.

“Do  _you_  love me?” asked Kylo.

Hux swallowed. His face was vulnerable and his eyes full of fear.

“Yes,” he said.

Kylo softly kissed the emperor’s lips.

“Then that means more to me than all of those other people you are unnecessarily worried about,” said Kylo.

“Why?” asked Hux. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“Because,” said Kylo. “You worked so hard to tear me down that you helped make me a better man in the process.”

Any further questions were caught in Hux’s throat as it tightened at these words.

“And beyond that,” said Kylo. “I enjoy your company. The time I have spent with you is the happiest I have felt since my son’s mother-”

A single tear slid down Kylo’s cheek. Hux wiped it away.

“It’s alright,” said Hux. “I understand.”

“Love is a difficult thing for me,” said Kylo. “I am a broken man. But if you still want me, then I am yours for as long as you are willing to put up with me.”

The emperor was surprised and moved by this confession. He had suspected that Kylo was fond of him but had no idea that the senator’s feelings so closely mirrored his own. He leaned closer to Kylo and wrapped his arms around him. Hux could feel the other man’s heart beating against his chest. A thick silence filled the tent with only the distant laughter from some legionnaires filling the void. Hux felt himself tremble from a feeling he could not quite put into words but was quite similar to when he had taken the wrong turn in the city and was walking along a street he had never seen before. He pressed his body close to Kylo. The senator returned the warm embrace. Hux felt a wave of desire spread through his body.

“Kylo,” said Hux.

“Yes, my emperor?” said Kylo with affection.

“Were you serious when you said you had lube in your pack?” asked Hux.

Kylo licked his lips.

“Only if you were serious about riding my cock,” said Kylo.

Hux snorted. “Well, alright then. Go get it.”

Kylo paused for a moment and then processed what Hux had said. He leaped from the cot over to his pack of belongings. The emperor chuckled and calmly began to undress. He folded his clothes neatly and set them on the chair next to the cot. By the time Kylo had dug through his belongings and unearthed the jar of lube, the emperor lay on his belly with his ass cheeks spread directly in Kylo’s line of sight. It was Kylo’s turn to blush at the lewd sight of the emperor’s pale body, especially his cute round butt prone in anticipation of his attentions.

Hux’s face was turned to the side against the pillow, and he glanced at the jar in Kylo’s hand.

“You better make sure to use at least half of that thing,” said Hux. “Your monstrosity of a cock hasn’t been inside me for at least two weeks.”

Kylo chuckled confidently at the emperor’s half-hearted insult. He put the jar down for a moment and undressed. Hux watched him from the corner of his eye. The senator’s muscled arms and chest only seemed to have expanded in size since he been exerting himself outside everyday. The emperor bit his lip in delight. Kylo did not fold his clothes and tossed them on top of Hux’s neat pile.

“So sloppy,” Hux scoffed.

“You like me sloppy,” said Kylo giving the emperor’s bottom a sharp smack.

The contact caused the emperor to procure a blissful sigh that Kylo would make sure to remind him of later.

Divested of his garments, the senator picked up the the jar and settled between the emperor’s thin legs. Kylo squeezed the emperor’s round butt cheeks and watched the pale flesh redden from the attention.

“Cute,” said Kylo with sincerity.

Hux felt his face also turn red. “Would you stop teasing?”

Kylo unscrewed the lid of the jar and generously coated his fingers with their favored substance. Hux closed his eyes in enjoyment as Kylo thoroughly massaged his body’s most private nook. Kylo’s movements were gentle until the emperor’s whines implored him to be more rigorous.

Hux felt his cock dripping against his stomach. He gasped in disappointment when Kylo pulled out what had turned into nearly half of his big hand.

“I think you are ready to make good on your side of the deal,” said Hux.

“Hmm.” said Hux with a coy grin. “Only if you ask me nicely.”

Kylo rolled his eyes as he lay back, taking up most of the emperor’s cot. Hux stood up and looked at the senator’s eager erection standing at attention.

“My most illustrious emperor,” said Kylo as if he were addressing Hux in front of the senate. “I pray that you deem my cock, which the gods have bestowed on me in the image of Mars himself, as a worthy throne for your imperial hole which I will dare to blasphemously declare is sweeter than Apollo’s divine asshole.”

“Honestly, I would believe that you have rimmed Apollo, you arrogant bastard,” said Hux shaking his head.

“Well, my emperor?” Kylo raised an eyebrow in an irritatingly sexy manner.

“Very well, my liege,” said Hux. “I deem this an acceptable throne.”

Hux spread some more lube on his hand and slicked up Kylo’s cock before straddling him. They both moaned loudly when the tip slid inside. Hux relaxed his body and lowered himself slowly on the senator’s thick girth. The emperor reached for Kylo’s prominent pecs for leverage as he began to move. Hux could not look away from Kylo’s eyes. They were glimmering with lust and adoration for the man riding his cock. As the pace increased, Kylo moved his hips up into the emperor’s eager bounces.

When the senator noticed that the emperor’s chest was flushed from exertion and his eyes glazed in lust, Kylo sat up and grabbed the emperor’s hips. The emperor whined at the deeper angle of Kylo’s cock inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, and let the senator effortlessly lifted Hux up and down on his cock.

The new position allowed Kylo to leave wet kisses along Hux’s mouth and jaw. The emperor appreciated these passionate caresses but was too far gone from the sensation of being fucked hard and deep by the senator’s impressive member.

Kylo licked his ear and kissed the spot beneath it.

“Are you getting close, Armitage?” Kylo whispered softly.

The emperor nodded.

“Would you like my hand?” asked Kylo.

The emperor nodded again with more urgency. Kylo chuckled softly. He wrapped his hand around the emperor’s cock, and still managed to maneuver him with one hand on his waist. It did not take much longer from them. The emperor painted his senator’s stomach with come, and Kylo thrust a few more times before Hux’s tight little hole milked him dry.

The emperor stayed there in the senator’s lap. His words finally came back to him as Kylo’s cock slipped out of his body.

“Say it,” said Hux, a renewed desperation in his voice. “I need to hear it.”

Kylo took a breath. “Say what? That I am the emperor’s bedwarmer?”

Hux kissed him softly. “No, not that.”

Kylo smiled in realization. “Oh, I see.”

“I love you, Armitage.”

“I love you too, you ridiculous, handsome, entitled, arrogant asshole.”

Kylo puffed up proudly at this, and Hux rolled his eyes. They laid down next to each other, and they quickly slipped into a blissful sleep. There were a few sweet hours left in this night where the emperor could just be Armitage and the senator could just be Kylo. Perhaps that is what they had both needed all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturnalia! Hope you all have a great holiday season and new year! May the Force be with you!! :)


End file.
